Chaud devant! Citrontron
by Black Sharne
Summary: Faire un résumé? Mais, euh, de quoi? Ca citronne tronne sec et euuh... C'est tout. Je suis l'essence de PWP et proud to be en plus! YAOI.


Auteur: Black Sharne (non, pas le grand retour lol)  
Titre: **Chaud devant! Citrontron. **(un titre intelligent)  
GenrePWP que t'as jamais vu ça tellement je pédoublevépette! (MuahahahHA!) Bref. **Extrait de fic supprimé**. NC-42. au moins. Non, je déconne, mais c'est quand même bien graphique, comme on dit par chez nous.

_Ah ah ! C'est ce que l'on appelle de l'odieux recyclage. Mais tout est de la faute de Léviathoune, en vérité je vous le dis. Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit juste avant d'aller se coucher : « alors je pense que je vais te donner ce conseil : enlève le lemon d'apres et étends toi sur cet acte » (vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'est l'acte en question.) Donc elle vient de me laisser avec ça, là comme ça, parce qu'elle trouvait que le lemon que j'avais écrit pour ma fic spéciale pour le fanzine Némesissement Vôtre (Très bien, très beau, hop, un p'tit coup de pub au passage !) n'était pas assez intense. Donc, ahah, c'est sur vous que ça retombe. Bon, j'espère que Lévia ne m'en voudra pas de balancer tout ça, mais je dois dire, j'aime pas gâcher les trucs que j'ai écrit quand ils me conviennent un minimum (même si j'étais pas à fond satisfaite et que j'étais d'accord avec elle), du coup il a fallut que je trouve un moyen autre de réexploiter la chose. Donc bref, ceci est un extrait de fic supprimé, et c'est fort en **nc-17**, c'est moi qui vous le dis, nom d'un schtroumpf en string léopard! (on se demande bien d'où il sort , ce schtroumpf, entre nous.) Enfin bon, tout ça est très abusé de la part d'une auteuse qui arrêté l'écriture d'une de ses fics en partie parce qu'elle ne voulait plus écrire de lémons explicites... Alors voilà, comme l'indique mon merveilleux titre (qui est la preuve vivante de mon talentueux talent à trouver des titres bien crétins) donc, c'est un **lemon, lemon lemon**, rien d'autre qu'un **lemon**, l'essence même du **pwp**, dirais-je même. Et je vais peut-être m'arrêter là parce que sinon mes ptits commentaires vont être plus long que ce morceau de bravoure (héhé) que je vous propose à présent._

_Tiens, c'est pour toi, **Lévia**! Je sais, c'est touchant de te dédier un lemon que t'as pas aimé... ;p (mais soyons claire, je suis contente que tu me l'aies dit!)_

* * *

**Chaud devant ! Citrontron.**

Harry était allongé à côté de Draco, épuisé après la merveilleuse fellation que venait de lui faire ce dernier, tentant laborieusement de reprendre son souffle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint à la charge, s'accrochant de nouveau au cou de Draco, son genou s'immisçant entre les longues jambes musclées du blond, insidieusement. Il avait eu envie dans un premier temps du sexe de Malfoy s'enfonçant en lui, mais il avait changé d'avis en cours de route. Draco était sur le flanc, et Harry utilisa le poids de son corps brûlant pour l'amener à s'allonger sur le dos. Il le contempla quelques instants, revenu à sa position initiale, la tête appuyée sur un coude. Puis il fit glisser une main nonchalante le long du ventre de Draco, ses yeux verts ancrés dans le regard prédateur et attentif du blond. Sa main descendit lentement entre ses cuisses pour se frayer un chemin dans la chaleur de son entrée.

Il sentit contre sa gorge le souffle du blond se bloquer alors que ses doigts experts le pénétraient. Il rapprocha son corps un peu plus près du sien et fit doucement mouvoir ses doigts en lui.

Des lèvres douces et un peu frissonnantes vinrent se poser contre sa mâchoire tandis qu'il accélérait légèrement ses caresses ; il tourna la tête pour embrasser Draco. Ses lèvres dérivèrent lentement jusqu'à son cou tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur la cage thoracique qui se soulevait de plus en plus vite et que ses oreilles captaient le son accru des gémissements qui se faisaient à la fois plus forts et plus rauques.

« Je peux y aller, là ? » demanda-t-il entre deux baisers. Il sentit que Draco voulait lui répondre oui mais tout ce qui réussit à sortir de la gorge de ce dernier fut un geignement éraillé et diablement sexy. Harry s'amusa de ce que les joues du blond s'empourprèrent légèrement.

Il se décala pour surplomber le superbe corps lascivement offert de son vis-à-vis – de son ennemi. Celui-ci écarta ses cuisses tendues de part et d'autres d'Harry, et Harry sentit avec délectation la chaleur nichée entre les jambes du blond.

« J'y vais. » prévint-il dans un léger chuchotement alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément en Draco. Le blond eut un hoquet alors que son corps accueillait l'autre et ses mains vinrent agripper les omoplates saillantes du brun.

« Bouge, Potter, » grogna-t-il doucement alors que le Survivant s'était immobilisé. Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fondit sur les lèvres entrouvertes du blond tandis que son corps se mettait lentement et puissamment en mouvement.

Il fut le premier à exhaler un puissant râle de plaisir, alors que Draco retenait encore son souffle. Le blond descendit ses mains en douceur le long du corps du brun pour aller s'attarder sur ses cuisses et flatter hanches et fesses. Il sentit sous ses doigts les frémissements des muscles d'Harry en plein effort, et palpa la peau couverte de chair de poule et inondée de sueur avec délice. Le plaisir l'ébranlait de part en part, et, les yeux levés au plafond, il ne retint plus ses râles de jouissance lorsqu'Harry mis une énergie redoublée à s'enfoncer en lui, ses propres gémissements de plaisir résonnant contre son oreille.

« Potter, » Gémit Draco. « Accélère ! Encore, encore ! ... Encore... »

Le regard d'Harry se concentra à nouveau sur celui de Draco alors que ce dernier l'implorait d'aller plus vite. Contemplant son visage magnifiquement déformé par le plaisir, il enfouit ses mains dans sa chevelure soyeuse et trempée de sueur pour la tirer vers l'arrière, et plongea ses yeux assombris dans le regard ainsi dégagé de Malfoy. Ses beaux yeux gris troublés, emplis de supplications muettes, et cette sublime expression de désespoir qui envahissait ses traits, cette expression caractéristique de ceux qui étaient à quelques secondes de la jouissance suprême et qu'Harry adorait retrouver chez Draco... Ses reins imposèrent un rythme plus rapide encore à son partenaire, et il se pencha pour embrasser avec force le garçon blond.

Il le sentit s'immobiliser soudainement sous lui, alors que leurs lèvres étaient toujours accolées, et, comme gagné par son plaisir, il vint le rejoindre dans son orgasme, son souffle se bloquant à l'instar de l'autre, les paupières serrées très fort. Leurs corps se raidirent en même temps tandis qu'une vague de feu dévastatrice envahissait la moindre parcelle de leur être, puis ils se relâchèrent dans un même ensemble, le sperme de Draco inondant son ventre tandis qu'il s'abandonnait dans le corps du blond.

L'ex-Serpentard tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il s'était glissé sur le côté, et l'embrassa, l'air à la fois épuisé et heureux.

* * *

_Ben oui, c'est fini. Me dîtes pas que c'est du foutage de gueule, je vous avais prévenus. Plein de bisous et si l'envie vous en prend, n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai de l'avenir sur le marché du citron! ;p A+, et euh, si vous êtes fan de moi (ne rigolez pas, je sais que vous l'êtes... Mais si... Mais si euh!) vous pourrez me retrouver, si tout se passe bien, sur Némesissement Vôtre. (je sais, je ne m'arrêtes plus de publiciter, mais c'est que je n'ai encore jamais fait allusion à ce fanzine auparavant, et pourtant il promet d'être génial! NB: penser à mettre le lien. C'est mieux avec.)_

Aufwiedersehen!


End file.
